Synchrostride
Synchrostride ( Shinkurosutoraido) is a keyword exclusive to G units. Characteristics G units with the "Synchrostride" ability have the following characteristics: *They have the red-colored frame with golden lines associated with G units. *They have two or more nations, and have all of the clans associated with those nations. *They have two or more races corresponding with their nations. *They are grade 4 cards. Synchrostride G units with two nations have original power 20000 and "Quadruple Drive!!!!", while those with three nations have original power 25000 and "Quintet Drive!!!!!". How It Works To Stride a G unit with "Synchrostride", for each of that card's nations, you must discard a card with that nation. (The discarded cards can be of any grade, unlike regular Stride.) Any of the cards discarded can be Cray Elemental cards, but each Cray Elemental card discarded can only count for one of the nations required. Furthermore, if any Cray Elemental card was discarded for the cost of Synchrostride, the G unit gets drive-1 as long as it's on (VC). For example, to Stride "Synchrodragon of Twin Wings, Orbital Beat", which is of the United Sanctuary and Magallanica nations, you may discard: *A United Sanctuary card and a Magallanica card *A United Sanctuary card and a Cray Elemental card (drive-1) *A Magallanica card and a Cray Elemental card (drive-1) *Two Cray Elemental cards (drive-1) Synchrostride has special rules associated with it in Tag Fights, 2v1 fights, and other fights that involve two or more fighters on the same team playing at the same time. In these fights, the cost for Synchrostride can be paid with cards from the hands of both players on a single team. As Tag Fights prevent players on a team from looking at each other's hands, the process is as follows: #Player A declares that they are using Synchrostride with their partner. #Player A reveals the Synchrostride card they are about to Stride. #Player B chooses whether to agree to the Synchrostride or not. If they do not, player A returns the Synchrostride card to the G zone. #If player B agrees to the Synchrostride, player A and B reveal cards from their hand that pay the cost of Synchrostride. #Player A and B discard the cards they revealed from their hand. #Player A Strides the Synchrostride card. This process is skipped if player A chooses to pay the Synchrostride cost only with cards in their hand. Background What is Synchrostride? "Synchrostride" is a version of Stride that allows two or more users of Stride to synchronize their thoughts and combine their future possibilities, summoning a being that embodies the two users' futures. The beings summoned by Synchrostride, the "Synchrodragons", are not truly future beings, per se, but the total power of the users' possibilities combined into a form that seamlessly unites them. According to Stride researchers, "Synchrostride" is only possible when two people of vastly differing backgrounds resolve to fight together for their futures, rather than separately. No matter how strong the bond is between two people, if they are too similar (come from the same nation) or they fight their battles separately (as members of two different clans), Synchrostride is not possible. Mana from Cray Elementals has been used as a workaround to this requirement, as Cray Elementals have experiences and memories from throughout Cray, but the resulting Synchrostride has less power than a "pure" Synchrostride. No one knows why the "Synchrodragons" are always draconic in shape, but it is suspected by researchers that it has something to do with the inherent logic of Cray, as on Cray, a disproportionate number of powerful beings are dragons. List of cards with Synchrostride Name Nation 1 Nation 2 Nation 3 Synchrodragon of Sanctuary, Flare Saver United Sanctuary Dragon Empire Synchrodragon of Radiant Force, Synchrogazer United Sanctuary Dragon Empire Magallanica Synchrodragon of Shining Blade, Lightvision United Sanctuary Star Gate Synchrodragon of Echoing Future, Memoria United Sanctuary Dark Zone Synchrodragon of Twin Wings, Orbital Beat United Sanctuary Magallanica Synchrodragon of Certain Love, Duo Shout United Sanctuary Zoo Synchrodragon of Tomorrow, Change the Future Dragon Empire Star Gate Synchrodragon of Shooting Star, Meteor Light Dragon Empire Dark Zone Synchrodragon of Sword and Gun, Bayonet Charge Dragon Empire Magallanica Synchrodragon of Rebirth, Rebirth-day Dragon Empire Zoo Synchrodragon of Fate's Destruction, Dark Oblivion Star Gate Dark Zone Synchrodragon of Melody, Sorority Star Gate Dark Zone Zoo Synchrodragon of the Starry Heavens, Galaxy Cross Star Gate Magallanica Synchrodragon of Pure White, Innocent Star Gate Zoo Synchrodragon of Wind and Moon, Shissou Dark Zone Magallanica Synchrodragon of Edge Works, Zababa Dark Zone Zoo Synchrodragon of the Song of the Skies, Unlimited Beat Magallanica Zoo Synchrodragon of Distorted Fate, Death's Amalgam Dark Zone Rose Cemetery Synchrodragon of Burning Shadow, Ashen Demise Vulcan's Belt Dark Zone Synchrodragon of Blazing Forest, Barren Inferno Vulcan's Belt Zoo Synchrostride variants Unlike the difference between Stride and Ultimate Stride, all Synchrostride variants (except Synchro G guardian) count as Synchrostride for the purpose of effects. Amaranth Synchrostride Amaranth Synchrostride ( Amaransu Shinkurosutoraido) is a variant of Synchrostride exclusive to Dragon Deity of Freedom, Amaranth Hazur. To activate Amaranth Synchrostride, a player must have six face up non-Cray Elemental cards in their G zone, one of each nation, and turn each of them face down. Name Nation 1 Nation 2 Nation 3 Dragon Deity of Freedom, Amaranth Hazur Cray Elemental Synchro G guardian Synchro G guardian ( Gガーディアン Shinkuro Jī Gādian) is a combination of Synchrostride and the G guardian ability. It is currently exclusive to Synchrodragon of Death's Light, Ewigkeit. To use Synchro G guardian, choose three nations, then for each of those nations, discard a card from your hand with that nation. One of the discarded cards must be a heal trigger. Name Nation 1 Nation 2 Nation 3 Synchrodragon of Death's Light, Ewigkeit Cray Elemental Hexa-Conversion Synchrostride Hexa-Conversion Synchrostride ( Hekisa Konbājon Shinkurosutoraido) is a variant of Synchrostride found on Cray Elemental cards. To Stride a G unit with Hexa-Conversion Synchrostride, choose six cards among your rear-guards and cards in your hand, and put them into the drop zone. Then, for each of the card's nations (which is always all six nations), bind a card from your drop zone with that nation face up. Hexa-Conversion Synchrostride cards have 40000+ power and "Octuple Drive!!!!!!!!", drive checking 8 cards when they attack. Name Nation 1 Nation 2 Nation 3 Synchrodragon of Extermination, Glorious Break Cray Elemental Synchrodragon of Golden Transmutation, Testament Cray Elemental Synchrodragon of the Song of the Beginning, Vitalization Cray Elemental Category:Synchrostride Category:Keyword